<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How much you affect me by bluefeathergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139947">How much you affect me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl'>bluefeathergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra being hot as fuck for She-Ra, Catra pushing She-Ra to the edge, Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Quickie, Sexual Tension, She-Ra gets turned on too, She-Rawr, Smut, Strength Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bossy wife, confident Adora, gay for Adora, submissive catra, teasing the hell out of your buff wife, timed orgasm, unable to focus on meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora had been in her She-Ra form while having a planning session with the Princess alliance. All day, Catra had been stealing glances at her, inching closer to her and sneaking little touches here and there, trying to make her undone. Adora just about has enough and calls for a break, dragging Catra along with her by the wrist. She is not putting up with anything. Bow facepalmed and Glimmer simply waved the girls off sighing deeply while laughing to herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Catradora, She-Ra, She_Ra</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How much you affect me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two babes drive me crazy. I woke up today, unable to evade not writing this down as it came to me. You're welcome. Also, kudos and thanks to CViperFan's She-Ra strength kink fic "Fun-Sized" which started all this madness as well as "I Would Still Know You" by Sabulum. Both are great fics I highly recommend. And of course, we're all weak for Adora in her She-Ra form, at least I am. She makes me gayer just by existing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushing Catra into the guest bathrooms, She-Ra lifted her up in one effortless move, placing her on top of a flat sink.</p>
<p>“You think you can just tease me like that all day and I was just going to let you get away with it?” Her voice was monotone and firm whenever she was She-Ra, meaning business.</p>
<p>“I...” Catra smirked at the realization that she might just be about to get what she wanted. “Well, yes actually. You seem to never budge in this form. I wanted to test you.”</p>
<p>She-Ra gripped one of the cat girl’s wrists so fast it made a slapping sound. “Ow...”</p>
<p>“You like it.” Adora teased, but she was serious.</p>
<p>“You really want to test me, huh?” she slid one hand where Catra’s thigh met her hip, using her thumb to circle the area in between suggestively. “You think that just because I’m in my She-Ra form, that things don’t affect me.”</p>
<p>Her brunette partner was about to say something sarcastic and provoking but when the mighty warrior moved her thumb in between Catra’s legs she let out a completely involuntary and embarrassing high-pitched squeak.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” she licked the outline of Catra’s lips.</p>
<p>This was She-Ra’s turn to laugh mockingly. “You want me to fuck you right here?”</p>
<p>Catra gulped hard, looking up at her woman. Fuck, even propped up like this, the blonde was still taller and imposing. The thought of all the things her powerful and muscular woman could do made her shivering hot.</p>
<p>“What? No more bravado now, kitten?” She maintained a harsh grip on Catra’s wrist and moved her other hand above Catra’s leggings at an annoyingly slow pace. She wanted to push the girl as much as she had been pushing her all damn day. She wasn’t going to let her get away with it.</p>
<p>“What if I just left you hanging like this, hmm? Would you like that?” She said in the sultriest husky voice Catra had ever heard, kissed and sucked on the crook of Catra’s neck and shoulder, marking her. “Reminding you of me so you can’t concentrate on a single thing until I make you mine later...”</p>
<p>Catra went wide-eyed in response, praying her woman didn’t leave her like this but also loving the dirty talk.</p>
<p>“I’m still me, Catra. And I can’t fucking think when you do those things to me all day. It’s still me inside and don’t you forget it. Except in this form I can take you however I want. And you don’t get to have your way. I’m going to make you feel what you put me through.”</p>
<p>No matter what efforts Catra made to grind closer to Adora’s hand, she only succeeded in having a dance with it as every time she tried moving closer, searching for that contact, She-Ra’s bigger and strong hand moved away from her pussy in a perfectly synced give and take. Except without much giving.</p>
<p>Catra bit She-Ra’s shoulder, embedding her claws into them to show her all her furious need. It caused Adora to moan but barely even flinch. Catra hissed.</p>
<p>“Oh, now you see how nice it is to be left on the edge.”</p>
<p>“Baby, please...” since the much smaller girl didn’t make a habit of begging, it certainly caught She-Ra’s attention.</p>
<p>Frustrated and flustered herself, the First One couldn’t help but give her at least some satisfaction given that she was losing control to her own pent-up need which had been building and building.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll bite.” She stopped the movements of her hand and just left it firmly cupped between Catra’s legs. “You have two minutes to come. And if you don’t come by then, that’s just too bad. Because we have to get back to the group.”</p>
<p>Sucking her bottom lip, Catra nodded. Hoping she would be able to achieve a release by then. But She-Ra wasn’t going to make her run easy. She hadn’t specified the terms of how Catra could or couldn’t come.</p>
<p>Sneaking her large hand into Catra’s pants, She-Ra began circling her clit, careful not to add too much pressure.</p>
<p>“Mnnn... A—Adora...” she whimpered and growled. “I’m going to kill you with my bare hands.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’d love to see you try.” She was mocking her now. Great. From now on she might just tease her a little less during meetings.</p>
<p>“Baby, please... harder.”</p>
<p>So, Adora acceded and moved her hand a bit harder but also slower. Catra rolled her eyes in anger. “Inside...” she pleaded, fire burning in her eyes now.</p>
<p>Staring into her cat girl’s eyes, She-Ra gave her one decisive and intimidating look. “No.”</p>
<p>Catra used her only free hand to scratch at Adora’s back demanding she get her needs met. One minute had gone by.</p>
<p>“You’re almost out of time, love. So, what’s it gonna be?”</p>
<p>Seeing no other options, Catra decided to try and control her body, telling herself this was all the pressure she was going to receive. But something inside her snapped at the thought of being here, in this way, with her strong warrior. How much taller She-Ra was, her ripped arms, all those gleaming muscles, firm hands, longer fingers. That and being held so unyieldingly, mercilessly, and all because of how much she affected Adora.</p>
<p>She whined and thrust into her hand as much as she could, and She-Ra surprised her by slipping a finger deep inside Catra, finding that triggering soft spot and finally pushing her to her climax.</p>
<p>Catra’s moan reverberated across the bathroom like thunder, coming hard and letting juices flow all over She-Ra’s able hand.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” Adora winked, pulling her in for a wet passionate kiss. Feeling the tongue of She-Ra inside her mouth was other-worldly to describe. It was still her Adora, but way more commanding, and yet still as loving and gentle. Giving her every reassurance.</p>
<p>She lifted her Catra up in her arms, not breaking the kiss. Her hands under her ass while the brunette wrapped her arms around She-Ra’s neck.</p>
<p>“Shall we go back?” Such a gentleman. And very good in bed. The girls are right to go crazy over her. But luckily, she was all hers and only hers. They could all suck it.</p>
<p>Still catching her breath, Catra said yes. “I’m just going to call you She-Rawr when we’re alone like this.” Adora laughed her typical Adora laughter with a snort at the end, and Catra realized both girls were one and the same, and both were hers. <em>I’m a lucky bitch</em>, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>When they got back, Catra had a huge smile she couldn’t erase from her lips even if she wanted to. Adora as She-Ra kept giving her knowing side glances whenever she got the chance. Everyone in that meeting knew exactly what went on when they were away. They didn’t ask any questions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>